


When you lose something you cannot replace…

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, This one hurts a bit, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: “Really Castiel? After everything we’ve been through together?”





	When you lose something you cannot replace…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vipjuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/gifts).



> This is using a prompt from the spnbot on twitter.
> 
> Thanks to vipjuly for introducing me to the spnbot, go check out her stuff! She’s a really great writer and a pretty awesome person too!

Cas slammed the bunker door closed, only for it to open a second later and for Dean to come out too.

“Really Castiel? After everything we’ve been through together? You’re going to leave over this?” He chastised angrily, causing the angel to whip around to face him.

“ **Dean, you sold your soul.** I- I don’t- I can’t! UGH!” He recollected himself, “I’m leaving so I don’t have to watch you die. _Again._ You have a week left on earth, now you’re free to use it however you wish, no husband to drag you down.” 

Cas took off his wedding band and threw it in the dirt at Dean’s feet.

“Cas-“

“Goodbye Dean.”

“Please Cas. I need you.”

“I’m done. You won’t even tell me what you sold it for!” Castiel growled.

“I can’t, Cas! Please-“

Dean was interrupted by the rustling of feathers.

 

•••

 

A week later, Castiel finally answered one of Sam’s calls.

“Dean left on a hunt a few days ago, and I haven’t heard from him since he left.” 

The angel felt his heart break as the hunter broke into a sob. 

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

He flew to the bunker to fill him in and comfort him.

 

•••

 

Ten days later, Castiel found the letter.

_Heya Cas,_

_First off, I want you to know that I’ve always been bad at writing letters, but seeing as I can’t tell you this in person, it’ll have to do. There were some higher-level demons that had been hired to kill you, so I counter-offered my soul to protect you. Well, you and somebody else. You’ll meet them soon. I don’t want to ruin the surprise, so I won’t tell you who they are, but trust me, they are a hundred percent worth giving my life to protect. I love you, Castiel, and I’m sorry this turned out this way. Goodbye._

_Dean_

Castiel stayed in their room for the rest of the week.

 

•••

 

Twelve years, nine months and three weeks later, he sits with his daughter, Mary, telling her about her father, as she listens. Her green eyes are wide in fascination.


End file.
